universalmonstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Shelley's Frankenhole
Starburns Industries Williams Street | executive_producer = Dino Stamatopoulos Scott Adsit Mark Rivers | producer = Alexander Bulkley Corey Campodonico Eric Blyer | picture_format = 16:9 HDTV | audio_format = | first_aired = June 27, 2010 | last_aired = Present | status = On Hiatus | related = | website = http://www.adultswim.com/shows/mary-shelleys-frankenhole/index.html }} Mary Shelley's Frankenhole is a stop-motion animated TV series by Dino Stamatopoulos, creator of Moral Orel. Nine of ten 15-minute episodes have aired on Cartoon Network's late night programming block, Adult Swim. Frankenhole premiered on June 27, 2010. Premise Dr. Victor Frankenstein has completely mastered immortality and has now also created an infinite number of Einstein-Rosen Bridges (wormholes) or "Frankenholes" between his small Eastern European village (which is teeming with monsters and supernatural forces) and every time period from the past and the future. This allows historical figures and celebrities seeking the doctor's services to find him. Although many classic horror monsters are present, the series' main focus is Dr. Frankenstein and his family. Creator Dino Stamatopoulos says "regular human beings are the monsters."Interview with Dino Stamatopoulos Besides Frankenstein himself, other characters from Frankenstein appear. Characters * Dr. Victor Frankenstein (Jeff B. Davis) - An immortal genius mad scientist. He "doesn't like anyone," wears a lab coat and has red hair. He is bored with sexual activities and refuses to have sex with his wife, favoring extremely violent sexual activities (auto eroticism such as burning his crotch, shooting himself below the waist, etc.). He had a troubled relationship with his father since his dying wish was to not be brought back to life. He begins work at midnight for "creditability." Since he never gave the immortality serum to his sons, they continue to age while Victor and Elizabeth stay youthful. * Professor Sanguinaire Polidori (Scott Adsit) - The openly gay immortal assistant and partner of Victor. He is tall, has white hair and wears a lab coat. He sometimes acts as a conscience for Frankenstein, but is often quiet (playing into his supporting cast role). Often a voice of reason, "Polly Dolly" (as Frankenstein calls him) has a soft spot for the sinister. He insists they revive Frankenstein's father so they can beat him up, drinks poison, and often has a disdainful tone in his voice. Polidori has been Frankenstein's assistant for quite some time; he was already immortal when Frankenstein and Elizabeth were first married (in fact, Polidori was the one who married them). When bringing patients into Frankenstein's lab, it is said that he gives Frankenstein creepy introductions. He is based on Doctor Septimus Pretorius from Bride of Frankenstein. * Elizabeth Frankenstein (Britta Phillips) - Victor's immortal wife. She tries to act motherly but is sexually starved and is having an affair with Count Dracula, although she does this to try and make Victor jealous. She is often at odds with her husband and lover, often expressing displeasure over the little time Victor devotes to the family due to working from midnight forward. Victor gave Elizabeth the immortallity serum when she married someone else, and never asked to be immortal. This is the reason for their faulted relationship. * Count Dracula (Chris Shearer) - Victor's rival who is having an affair with Elizabeth, with hopes of turning her into a vampire. He often argues with Victor, usually belittling Elizabeth in the process. He is known to be politically correct during his arguments with Frankenstein. Dracula usually exits a scene turning into a bat. * Frankenstein's "Creation" (Scott Adsit) - Victor's cynical creation and servant, who prefers to be called Creation instead of Monster. He is an alcoholic according to Victor, expressing his life and future are death, and has a big fear of fire. He at one point mentions that Frankenstein was fearful of his creation, but now has come to be annoyed by the monster. His left leg is Jewish, and can speak when detached. He's also very much infatuated with "The Bride", who was made for him. However, she has a true disdain for him, going so far as to have her hair replaced with fire to keep him away. * Igor (Tigger Stamatopoulos) - Victor's hunch-backed assistant with a girlish, childish voice who usually briefly supplies tools during Victor's projects. * Heinrich (Mark Rivers) and Gustav (Scott Adsit) - The elderly, mortal sons of Victor and Elizabeth. Victor and Elizabeth don't care much about them but despite this, Elizabeth tries to be motherly. When Heinrich has been shown in his youth, he was full of joy. In his youth, it was the only time even Victor and Polidori found him adorable. But most likely over the years, both quickly grew bored of the children. The Grim Reaper doesn't take their lives because he wants to punish Victor and Elizabeth by letting them live (the two may have gained immortality because of Death's bitter qualities). They are named after Heinrich Gustav Magnus, a scientist. Heinrich and Gustav equally hate their father. * Stewart Lawrence (Jay Johnston) - A suicidal man with the curse of the Werewolf as the result of a time paradox of ironically biting himself while in his transformed state. He can only be killed at the hands of someone who loves him. He's an annoyance to almost everyone as he's constantly complaining about his curse. * Mother Teresa (Dino Stamatopoulos) - The Frankensteins' servant, mentioned and briefly seen in "Death" and again in "Heal Hitler". First seen waiting in line in "LBJFK", but featured in the unaired "Mother To Be-sa" episode. * Nosferatu - A silent vampire who is often seen hanging out at the local tavern. He speaks in silent film title cards. He is a parody of Count Orlok from 1922's Nosferatu. * Death (Dino Stamatopoulos) - The physical manifestation of Death, he goes out of his way to try and bother the immortal Dr. Frankenstein. Death takes joy out of his powers and duty, but is seen as a goof ball by anyone not subject to his power. He really just wants Dr. Frankenstein's respect. References External links * [http://www.adultswim.com/shows/mary-shelleys-frankenhole/index.html Mary Shelley's Frankenhole] at Adultswim.com * Category:2010s American television series Category:2010 American television series debuts Category:American animated television series Category:Stop-motion animated television series Category:Frankenstein Category:Adult Swim original programs Category:Horror fiction television series Category:Fictional versions of real people Category:Williams Street Studios series and characters